The Lion or The Lamb
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: A story of Violence, some gore, chaos and maybe romance. This isn't how I planned my time in America.
1. Intro

Here's a story from my phone (Laptops out, prolly not getting it back :/ saving up for replacemnt.) I've been tinkering with. Left 4 Dead Oc story. All other details will be revealed later. Oh I Dnt own such designs or merchandise of the l4d series. Not even the company :)

* * *

Intro:

The crisp cold air clawed at my lungs erupting into a bout of coughing, this wasn't good. Glancing back at the two sleeping forms behind me, my shoulders sagged. Sure, it was just a cough not the end of the world right? Wrong, at this time- in this city- maybe the world, it was the end of it. Glancing out into the sky I could see the signs of winter collecting. The clouds hung over in a cluster of silver and black, an ominous sign.

Why had this happened? The wind tousled the short bronze locks above my shoulders.

Taking in a breath, only to bring forth another coughing fit. My mind wandered to the first day this chaos ensued, stealing another glance at the sleeping forms. This wasn't how I planned my time in America, I grimaced.

* * *

The plane ride went smoothly, I thought holding a black leather suitcase the size of a large dictionary closer to my lap. I had done as requested, now I must collect what is owed.

Awaiting the last of the passengers to file out I followed suit, however a steward came before me speaking in foreign tongue. His fake smile faltering at the sight of the two scars jaggedly running down my left eye forever marring my face.

The action grating my patients, the babble and gestures unnecessary. I knew my destination, I needn't this nonsense- shoving past the falsely smiling nuisance. I felt a hand approach my shoulder, quickly turning on my heel I caught the wrist of the oncoming appendage with a death grip. The bone slightly creaking in resistance, a harsh glare flit across my face frightening the poor man enough to cry out.

The poor guys face contorted in pain, taking his appearance in. He wore a white business suit with a purple tie. He began mumbling in the gibberish of a language the steward had, however my name found its way out of his mouth in a pleading question.

"Anessa?" He voiced once more,, my grip lessened enough for him to wrench his hand out from mine.

"_Yes_?" The man, only took on a blank look. The barrier of language was an amazing thing. Again his gibberish and more gestures. Frowning, I shook my head,

"_I do not understand... speaking your words in one syllables doesn't help_," I could feel my left eye threatening to twitch. After many bizarre stares and useless attempts to make me understand, he calmed down and dug around in his suit, the action putting me on edge. My body rigid with anticipation.

He whipped his hand out, fighting against the urge to retaliate. He held out a business card and folded piece of paper. He blubbered out more incoherent words, his boy language ashamed and embarrassed.

Taking the slips of paper, the business card read Alex & Co, Corp. a small smirk arose from the thin line my lips were. However the folded paper gave me worries, I can't speak English nor can I read it.

Unfolding the small square, I was surprised. There in my own language was an explanation and directions. Along with a somewhat greeting.

Greetings and welcome,

As you are aware, times in the north Americas are not well. Giovanni here will be your escort until you have reached your destination. I commend you on a job well done and will want need of your services later in the future.

Alex & Co. Corp.

There were the directions, I had already memorized. however the small paragraph made no sense. Times in the north Americas not well? I looked up to this Giovanni person who stood stock still awaiting my decision, a simple nod sufficed and we were off.

I sat straight, and stared forward I was not here for sight seeing. As we neared the stop lights out of the corner of my peripheral vision I saw a man sprinting crazily into the side of a car, the force almost toppling said car over. The impact causing the mans head to crack and his blood splattered across the windshield. Startling me, was this normal behavior of Americans I thought incredulously? Surely the man was suicidal, having died on impact he was aware of his actions right? My eyebrows knit in confusion only to shoot up in disbelief.

To my amazement the dead man rose to his feet clumsily and began assaulting the car, drivers and pedestrians alike panicked. The chaos there finally got to Giovanni's attention, with narrowed eyes he slammed down against the gas and drove almost maniacally.

"_What the hell was that?_" I yelled, glaring at the back of his head. Only gaining a grunt as an explanation, gripping to the seat Giovanni brushed past oncoming traffic hitting bumpers, fenders, and even dragging any car unfortunate enough to be in the way of our course.

It was a good terrifying thirty minute drive til we arrived on a gated property. Giovanni rolled the window of our now tattered vehicle down to press the button to a speaker box that once again spawned an exchange of the accursed foreign language.

The gated area withdrew into the ground allowing us access to the area. Slumping in my seat, a wave of relief washes over me. I wouldn't have to be stuck with this maniac any longer. As we drove into the rich green yard I immediately honed in on the armed guards, did they not trust me as I have them- me being somewhat weaponless... smirking, as I remember that I was only somewhat weaponless my earlier worries and anger dissipating.

Giovanni cut off the ignition and slumped into his seat in relief, groaning while taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"Sorry for that wouldn't want to get caught up in thatkind of mess," he bumbled, I wish I knew what he said as I patiently waited for him to take a very long and deep drag. Looking back over through the rear view mirror he offered his pack,

"Want one?" I cautiously took the pack, taking a single cigarette. Handing back his pack, I tucked the lone cigarette into my suitcase hastily as he opened his door. Clutching the suitcase closer, Giovanni opened the door for me. Giving a thankful smile, I stepped out to be greeted by a group of guards approaching.

"Is this the one?" a burly guard asked Giovanni who nodded in reply while they glanced at me. The burly one slightly dipped his head and continued on with his squad. Letting out a breath I held during the exchange, Giovanni motioned for me to follow him.

One word, that's all I could say as we entered the large estate.

"_Wow_," I breathed out, the place was loaded obviously showing off their wealth.

Giovanni only glanced at me before noticing the look of awe in my eyes, he didn't need a translate for that. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of approaching footsteps made us look up to the wide staircase,

"_Ah, there she is, our little mercenary. Things worked out well, no_?" an actual genuine smile grew on my face, he speaks Russian. Good.

"_Yes, it went quite smoothly_," Giovanni fidgeted, as he listened to the exchange of my language. The man before us was to say the least, cocky and very flamboyant. His super shiny suit and posture, along with his many shining body accessories spoke for him. Oh well a client was a client, and the contract was that as well- a contract. Pulling out the item of proof, I threw it to him.

Caught off guard by this his reflexes were poor as the item bounced around in his hand twice into the air before he caught it. Looking at what he held he quickly dropped it, staring in horror and disgust.

There on the floor was a very large golden ring with an emerald the size of an ice cube... along with the dismembered finger of its previous owner. I couldn't help but proudly smile at his reaction.

"G-Giov-vanni get it out, p-put with the re-rest," he ordered while holding out his hands in disgust, Giovanni only stared at it with a grimace but complied to his orders. Gingerly picking it up by the huge gem. He silently made his way up the stairs.

"_Now that that's over with I will be needing my money_," I snapped, I had been in this country long enough. He stopped his griping and with a strange smile he snapped his fingers and two more men that came out of nowhere gripped my arms rather tightly. Making me drop my suitcase.

"_Ah, you see. I only needed my dear friend Laurence taken care of to get his shares from the company. A shame it was he went to Europe so suddenly. Yet how lucky we had found you, but you see I need no witnesses. Just business_~" He sang joyfully, pulling out a pistol from his suit. My head hung, I could feel the pompous ass smirk.

"_I only want what is owed, I've fulfilled my contract. Now that there is no contract nor pay... You're fair game_." My voice became dark and delighted at that fact.

Falling into the splits, pulling both men down their heads made a satisfying 'thunk', rendering them both unconscious. The sound of a gun shot off, missing me by a mere few milometers. Glaring up at my former employer.

"_You crazy bi-_" A crazed scream broke into the room, followed by the door. A large group of gaurds stumbled and fell into the room.

"What are ya'll doing here? Get the girl!" the flamboyant man yelled in English, however the group of men made no response nor sign of recognition to their boss. I was noting how each man was covered in blood and missing chunks of their skin or appendages. What the hell was going on? Even my opponent realized this.

"No- No not here!" he started shooting the men, my brows furrowed as I realized he lost more bullets than he did his former employees. I scooped up my case and slowly began to retreat up the stairs. Hearing petrified screams, pleas of help, gurgles and more guns going off.

"Gotta get out of here!" He threw his now empty pistol at the advancing grotesque group. Turning and falling on the first step of the stairs, the group now descending upon him. I watched as he pleaded for me to help him, watched as he screamed and watched as he died piece by piece.

Something grabbed onto my shoulder, making me spin and kick out at my assailant. Who took the hit to his gut, I was looking down at Giovanni holding his gut fighting for air. I don't know why, but I quickly slung his arm over my shoulder and dragged him up.

"We've gotta... get out..." he wheezed, frowning I still couldn't understand him why say anything? Still. I knew we had to leave soon. Making my way painfully slowly down the hall each arm occupied. Each room had its own horrifics happening. A good few rooms down Giovanni seemed to have gotten his breath back. I dropped him to the side,

"_Where's your gun_?" I asked patting him down,

"Whoa hey! This isn't the time to- Oh," I pulled out his gun but had popped most of the buttons on his suit trying to get to it. His face was red which only meant... a loud smack was heard accompanied by a newer red on his face.

"_Pervert_." I muttered, cocking the gun. He only had a small grin while holding his cheek, I'm pretty sure he didn't need a translation for that.

"Here, to the roof! They've got helicopters!" He panicked as a horde of whatever those people became ravenously ran into the hallway. Pulling me by my arm before I could start shooting he hauled me up the stairs,

Three flights of stairs and twenty something creatures later, we made it up the roof.

"Well shit," Five downed helicopters, and a group of survivors fighting over the last two.

The screams, groans and hisses came from behind us. Quickly shutting the door, and pressing against it Giovanni was panicking. I however looked up too the still fighting groups.

Four to six fighting over each helicopter. Sighing I had no problem with my next actions,

"Hey, what are you- NO!" I shot into the crowd of one helicopter. Giovanni struggled with the door and trying to reach me. With no emotion, shot after shot, even when they fled. Now down to three I left them, quickly pulling Giovanni with me.

"What the hell, you killed all those people!" He screamed at me while allowing me to pull him with me . Throwing him and the suitcase into the chopper, the bang of the door falling signaled it was time to take off, now.

Giovanni was already getting the machine started. I glanced over at the other chopper. I found myself amused, they were still fighting each other for it. One wanting the others to be left for dead. Each chopper could hold four easy, shaking my head I sat out in the back.

One terrifying question came up, does he drive a helicopter like he does cars?

Does he even know how to operate a helicopter? I thought panicked.

Our jerky take off answered for me, the zombie like things came running narrowly missing our helicopter. The others blades spinning barely lifting one person in the cock pit the other two holding the landing rails. The zombies attaching to the two dangling people, lifting off away from the building the helicopter spun and began falling from all the extra weight.

They crashed, the flames licking the still moving zombies. If that's what they were.

Yes, this is exactly how I wanted this day to go, I thought grimacing.

"Uh, do you know how to drive this thing?" He voiced, as we plummeted then shakily steadied.

What did he say? The language barrier still there, this was just great.

Dun dan dun!

Review? = 3=


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter two, the story lives! Let me know should I continue this one? I like it but I don't know if peoples like L4D out there? Oh well, Storeh!

-Unknown POV-

It hurts.

An unbearable pain.

That's all I felt. At first it was just a slight chill, but then two days after I developed a raging fever. Medicines had no effect, in fact they only came back up within the first ten minutes after ingesting. My body ached, all of my muscles felt sore. The pressure within my head was driving me crazy. Sweat coated my skin, so much it drenched my clothes.

Over to the side of my bed, was a broken lamp and overturned nightstand. I panicked when the light scorched my vision, blinding me the moment I turned it on.

Rubbing my eyes, is this what the green flu was like?

They still stung, my eyes. Watering slightly, the right throbbed as I had madly grabbed at my eyes during the frightening moment. It was dark now... almost welcoming.

The aches and pains worsened as time passed, I couldn't move. I just wanted it to end, my eyelids felt heavy. Rest, rest was good. Maybe that will make me feel better.

Covering my mouth, I coughed violently. Turning to the side my eyes closed and the pain felt far away. I felt better.

I never saw the crimson hand print against the pillow hiding underneath my hand.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"You just shot them... How could you just shoot those people and not even..." trying to tune out Giovanni's ramble of a language, I flipped through the driver's manual for the chopper. Good thing they considered other languages, So far Giovanni's driving was holding up, except for the random jerking and falling for a few seconds.

Turning to the map I had found, it was just lines, symbols, and gibberish. Well that's not helping, tossing it to the side, I huffed in agitation.

Pulling up the suitcase quickly, scanning the inside I sighed in a deeper agitation. That damn pompous idiot didn't pay me, and I've no weapons.

"Is it part of being a mercenary... do you not care that we could have..." He never shuts up. Hearing the slightly deep tenor of his voice, I decided to get a really good look at him now that I wasn't currently worried about a job. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties if I recall, Hispanic... if that was his true skin tone- could be from the sun. He had black hair, styled in a low fade cut. I never really got a good look at his face since I was always behind him like I am now. I lazily looked out the window, not a cloud in sight.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I don't know how long it had been, but when I woke up two dark green eyes stared directly into mine. Jumping slightly I glared realizing it was Giovanni,

"You know... your not a very good mercenary." he grinned, with narrow eyes I swept my leg to the side also sweeping his feet from under him. He fell with a groan,wait if he were here... who's driving the-

Looking up to the cockpit we were ground level, the few trees hiding us.

"_Where are we_?" still knowing about the barrier I grabbed the map, pointing at it.

Giovanni seemed to think hard, then as if a light bulb went off he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"We're near.. here," He pointed at... something. A town? City? High way? Where? To make my point I stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

5...4...3-

"Oh, yea- sorry, uh. We gotta teach you English." he smiled apologetically, reaching into his suit- the notion still putting me on edge I stilled before relaxing after seeing his hefty cigarette package.

"_Where_?" I wasn't in the mood to be patient. Standing up, he scooted back a bit trying hard not to flinch. Rolling my eyes I marched out of the aerial vehicle. Taking in my surroundings it was a large clearing filled sparsely with trees. One thing unsettled me while I stood outside. Nothing, no sounds of birds or even a glimpse of wild life.

"Hey, wait up." ignoring his cry, Giovanni flew out of the helicopter almost bowling me over. Just a slight step to the right however and-

_Thwump_

"Motherfuck- ooowww," he complained holding his face. His destination was the ground, the cigarette broken between his fingers. There was no sign of blood or serious injury, he was fine. I walked away from him a little ways.

He was a body guard? He was kinda lanky, and if I was correct not so pain tolerant.

_Snap_

Twirling on my heels, a twig had snapped. I relaxed as I realized it was a small doe. It looked at us then behind it almost contemplating, then ran towards us across the clearing to the other side. That was odd, usually-

A herd of deer and many other animals including dogs and cats stampeded towards the clearing, someone- most likely Giovanni grabbed for my arm. This time he was prepared, instead of subduing him I found myself over his shoulder and my breath gone.

"No time for that," he mumbled, taking us to the helicopter. Closing the door, the animals rushing past the giant machine some actually swaying it to the side when they ran into it. Quickly gathering my bearings I couldn't help making a swift smack to his head. To which he nursed with his hands,

"THE HELL- Bitch I just saved your ass!" again I stare at him warily, not understanding though it was clear he was mad at my action.

"_Your stupid... I wonder whats wrong with the animals," _I mused looking back at their retreat.

"Hey I'm talking to you- " All of a sudden the whole helicopter shook and teetered to one side threatening to fall over, the sound of metal forcibly bending was heard. Giovanni stumbled and fell on top of me.

"What was that!?" he exclaimed above of me, a couple of vicious snarls had both of us freeze.

One look through the window,

"_We are screwed,"_

"We're fucked,"

Neh? Neh? God or what? :3 I think so myself, yesh.


End file.
